Territory
by Snow Peppers
Summary: Grimmjow acts on his feelings, which have possesed him recently, and he feels like he needs to mark his territory. YAOI, LEMON, BoyxBoy. A request from a friend.


_A/N: A Happy Birthday Present for my dear friend, and beta, Y-Kira. Her birthday is Feb. 28, and she requested GrimmjowxUlquiorra, and as we all know, I love writing lemon, and she doesn't, so I thought I'd give her some. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And I hope to God that the guy who does own Bleach isn't reading this._

Grimmjow didn't like to think about it too hard, if he didn't have to. He let it sit there in the back of his mind and concentrate on more masculine things, but when he fell asleep, three times out of five, probably, his odd thoughts would surface again and push through the little fence Grimmjow had made for them. Sex dreams sucked. Sex dreams about, of all the fucking people in Hueco Mundo, _Ulquiorra, _sucked even more. Not that he would ever say anything. He hated the little bitch to bits, but it wasn't as if he wasn't attractive. But Grimmjow wasn't the type of person one would consider gay, or any variation. He felt like a disgrace to the stereotype. Why couldn't he have lustful feelings for someone more feminine, or female? Halibel was always a good candidate, but she was nearly untouchable, and he would not lower his standards to someone who wasn't an Espada. Therefore, to relieve sexual tension, Grimmjow would often purposefully get very mad at Ulquiorra for no real reason, or push him out of the way. The bare minimal contact alone was sustenance enough to curb the delicious fantasies he'd established in his sleep long ago. Grimmjow was always the seme, except for when he was feeling especially stupid, or Ulquiorra had scolded him for something at the daily meeting. It was demeaning, being the uke, he'd established. He had more pride than that, but Ulquiorra probably didn't. He probably let Aizen do anything, and what the hell, if he asked, Ulquiorra might give Grimmjow a courtesy fuck or two. Or three. Maybe more, if he seemed to like it.

Thoughts like this were why Grimmjow had run straight into the other Espada he was daydreaming about. Storming through the hallways, lost in lustful delirium, Grimmjow had not seen the fourth Espada until he had rammed straight into him. They both fell to the ground, a tangle of limbs and bodies. It was terribly unhelpful to the previous state Grimmjow had put himself into.

'Would you please watch where you are going next time Grimmjow? I do not appreciate being knocked over by trash such as yourself.' Grimmjow snarled at him and held an arm between Ulquiorra and the rest of the hallway, a trick he'd seen Nnoitra use countless times on an unsuspecting Orihime.

'Listen, Ulquiorra, I…. I…um…' Damn it. He couldn't think this close to the other Arrancar. He was becoming embarrassingly aroused from the mix of the current situations, and he needed to skillfully come up with an exit. However, he was in the middle of a sentence, and just how long had he just been staring at Ulquiorra's face?

'What are you doing, Grimmjow?'

'Hn?'

'As I suspected. You're even too simple to finish your own insult.' Grimmjow exhaled angrily in Ulquiorra's face and smirked.

'At least I'm not Aizen-sama's plaything.'

'Do not confuse loyalty for whorishness, Grimmjow, or I will suspect you of a dirty mind.'

'What if my mind is already dirty?'

'What are you implying, Grimmjow?' Grimmjow ran a calloused finger across Ulquiorra's pale cheek in response, resisting the urge to lick his jaw and neck. Ulquiorra moved away from his touch.

'Awww, is Ulquiorra afraid of someone else's' touch? C'mon, can't I loan you from Aizen for a while?' Grimmjow drawled, fingering his surprisingly soft hair with the free hand, still trapping Ulquiorra with his body. Ulquiorra sighed.

'You don't really want to. You're just rebelling again.'

'No, I think I want this.' Ulquiorra, through still emotionless mask, was curiously yearning for the other's touch as much as Grimmjow wanted to touch him, and claim his body as his own. So when Grimmjow heard, and felt, the soft exhale of breath as he sucked gently on his neck, nipping playfully, he grinned into the fourth espada's pale neck and kissed him forcefully on the mouth, demanding entrance and exploring Ulquiorra's mouth with a fervor that Ulquiorra almost admired, and simply sat back and let Grimmjow take control, which he did as if it was his god-given right. Grimmjow had left Ulquiorra's mouth and began biting and nipping on most of his skin, leaving the occasional mark that Ulquiorra would have to fix later. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, did Grimmjow emerge from the confines of Ulquiorra's left shoulder and look him in they eye. Although he still held a proud, stoic expression on his face, Ulquiorra's livid green eyes betrayed him, with a pleading look that made him look helpless and overly sexy. He began to undo Ulquiorra's shirt and was going to assault the skin that he had uncovered, when he felt Ulquiorra grab his arm and look at him.

'Can we do this somewhere else?' Grimmjow nodded, picked Ulquiorra up and threw him over his shoulder, much to the other man's dismay, and carry him to Ulquiorra's room, which was probably far cleaner, bigger, and nicer-smelling than his own.

With the help of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow safely navigated the pair to Ulquiorra's bedroom. It was indeed generally nicer than Grimmjow's. For one thing, it was spotless. Besides, for a dark violet bed in the center of the room, the only other things taking up any space were a large maroon chair, a dim light, and a table, which housed a book, a hairbrush, oddly enough, and a folded piece of paper. A separate door probably led to a bathroom. Everything smelled like Ulquiorra, dull and vague and strangely erotic. After the quick look around, Grimmjow set his eyes on the fairly large plum colored bed and tossed Ulquiorra onto it, resulting in a soft thudding noise. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at the sight. Ulquiorra was supporting himself on his elbows, looking up at Grimmjow, who was a _lower rank_ than him, let us remember, with such pleading, begging eyes that Grimmjow wanted to fuck him and never let him leave. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were mildly flushed. He tried to regain his posture and appearance momentarily, but Grimmjow pounced on him, in a very characteristic feline manner, growling into his chest and removing his clothing, piece by piece, to tease the espada further, and then removing his own, far more quickly, all the while drinking in the sight of his fellow Espada, licking his lips and showing his canines. He stalked towards Ulquiorra and began to suck on one of the man's pale nipples, feeling the sharp, acute sensation of Ulquiorra digging his nails into Grimmjow's scalp and letting out a short groan. Being the fair, kind guy that he was, Grimmjow reached over and teased the other nipple in-between his thumb and forefinger, watching Ulquiorra's face from his position. Ulquiorra was desperately trying not to show too much pleasure, but Grimmjow had begun to grind against him, causing a white-hot friction, and Ulquiorra was losing control on his image. His face was contorted into one of pleasure, and he was moaning softly to himself. Grimmjow began to work his way slowly down to Ulquiorra's hardened member, spending time to lazily flick his tongue in and out of his navel and watching the fourth espada gasp with previously inexperienced ecstasy. He idly began to circle his tongue around Ulquiorra's erection, enjoying the aura of helplessness that the other was sending off in waves. Then he took all of Ulquiorra into his mouth, sucking powerfully on his cock. He growled deep in his throat, making Ulquiorra moan from the vibrations. Grimmjow removed himself from Ulquiorra's member long enough to kiss him soundly and offer him two fingers. As much as he'd have liked to go at Ulquiorra with wild abandon, he wanted to do this again, and Ulquiorra needs a little more reason than ' because I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' to do something. He would have done it himself, if he didn't want to see Ulquiorra's expression when he raised his fingers to his lips. When Ulquiorra didn't immediately grant him access to his mouth, he shoved the fingers inside, waiting for Ulquiorra to suck on them. It was a conscious effort not to slap him. He was still trying his detached look, and it was pissing him off. He roughly grabbed Ulquiorra's chin, and tilted it up to make him look Grimmjow in the eye. Grimmjow waited, not very politely, as he was tugging Ulquiorra's hair and impaling his mouth on his hand, for the shorter Arrancar to finally submit. Although he didn't let Grimmjow have the satisfaction of licking them, he did suck grudgingly as Grimmjow continued his hold on Ulquiorra's dark hair. When his fingers were fully coated in Ulquiorra's saliva, he took them out and began to stretch Ulquiorra's tight entrance, watching the momentary look of shock as Grimmjow thrust his digits in and out of Ulquiorra. He shifted his position so he could inhale the scent of Ulquiorra's smooth, bare chest. He licked at it again, never growing tired of the musky taste of his fellow Espada. Lowering his mouth to his entrance, Grimmjow removed his fingers, and lingered for a while before he jabbed his tongue through the tight ring of muscles. Ulquiorra made a mewling noise and curled his toes as he felt the sixth espada's tongue penetrate him. Ulquiorra looked down at the other man, his head nestled between his legs, and couldn't help but find it exciting. He reached down to run his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, and felt satisfied when he groaned in response. When the rush of cold air signified that Grimmjow had left the confines of Ulquiorra's thighs, he almost whimpered in response, until the pain of Grimmjow's blunt manhood pounding roughly into him cut off all his senses. He let out a strangled cry.

'Is it painful?' There was no care or concern in Grimmjow's voice now, he was over the edge. His more animalistic side was pushing further and deeper inside Ulquiorra, getting a sick pleasure from the blood, and all thoughts of future times had gone out the window. All he wanted was to make this little bastard come, come hard, and before him. While Grimmjow furiously hammered himself into Ulquiorra, looking for his sweet spot, Ulquiorra was past the pain and began moaning like he had forgotten who he was, inebriated by the smell of sweat and sex, the feeling of Grimmjow's length, filling him in ways he'd never felt, and hearing Grimmjow yell in ecstasy as he thrust again into the tight Ulquiorra. Finally, Grimmjow found Ulquiorra's spot, who screamed out in a moment of disregard to his usual mannerisms, and clawed desperately at the sheets. After a few more thrusts, Ulquiorra came with a startled noise, and soon felt Grimmjow come as well, hot, white substance spilling out of him. It was the best he'd felt in years. Grimmjow licked Ulquiorra clean and simply rubbed it off his own stomach. He shuddered from the cold air and quickly shuffled under the covers of Ulquiorra's bed. He looked down at the teal-haired Arrancar with the usual distaste, and followed his actions, slipping into the warm bed. He felt a strong hand pull him to Grimmjow's toned stomach and heard him whisper into his neck, 'This is mine, now,' in a territorial way. Ulquiorra sighed. If he insisted.

_A/N: So? How did you like it? Is it as OOC as I suspect? Why am I asking all these questions? REVIEW!!!! I do not care what your review says, just leave one. It could simply say, 'this was good.' Or 'this sucked horribly.' I. Do. Not Care. Thanks! If you did like it, by a crazy chance, all credit for the idea goes to Y-Kira!_

_And Y-Kira, you _must_ review! It's _your_ present, after all._


End file.
